Seek You Out
by Ecko Fraust
Summary: An angel crashes in Edward's meadow. Who is she and why is she in forks? What is she to Edward? She's not alone. The story is better than the summary!


A / N: Hey guys! Thanks for actually clicking my story =D. I hope you enjoy it and if you have any ideas to share, please do NOT hesitate to tell me! I would really appreciate the help. ( the words in _**bold/italic**_ are the angel's thoughts)

_Disclaimer:_ All Twilight characters belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer :(

(I wish Edward was mine!) The song doesn't belong to me either.

You're Ever So Inviting - Underoath

The time has come for you to sit this out

To fit inside your mold

Would be to sell myself short

This ground we tread upon

We turn the pages left to right

Now filling up to our necks

We see everything

This ground we tread upon

We turn the pages left to right

Now filling up to our necks

We see everything

Oh, my story's growing and growing, it is on my last request

Don't make me feel so contradicting

There's no room for cheating and being yourself

Failure leaves such a bitter taste in their mouth

And on the last hour

We write so many new chapters again

And on the outside

Where there are no surprises

This ground we tread upon

We turn the pages left to right

Now filling up to our necks

We see everything

Oh, it's getting longer and longer come on,

To see it through their eyes

Would bring me so much closer

You can do this night after night after night

Failure leaves such a bitter taste in my mouth

Taste and see, I swear I know what's good

Be still and know that they won't lie to you,

Every single time you're facing lies.

This ground we tread upon

We turn the pages left to right

Now filling up to our necks

COME ON!

This ground we tread upon

(We turn the pages left to right)

Now filling up to our necks

We see everything

(I knew we'd save you) We see, (We see), We see everything

(I've knew I loved...) We see, (We see), We see everything

I know why you never take your eyes off me

I've used my lungs for everything but breathing

I know why you never take your eyes off me

I've used my lungs for everything but breathing

I find myself dried up in this conversation

So pull me out, pull me aside

I find myself dried up in this conversation

So pull me out, pull me aside

This ground we tread upon

(We turn the pages left to right)

This ground we tread upon

(We see everything)

This ground we tread upon

(We turn the pages left to right)

This ground we tread upon

We see...

APOV (Anonymous):

It felt as if lightning bolts were being aimed at my spine. The fire ripped through my shoulder blades and slightly singed my wings. I watched as some of my normally white feathers tumbled towards the earth now grey, black and charred. When I turned around to see my attacker, he sent another bolt my way - this time hitting me in my lower abdomen. " Aaargh, you asshole!" I snarled falling from the sky, trying all I could to brace myself for a crash landing.

_**Well, this sucks.. Why can't I just have a normal day?**_

Landing on a soft patch of grass in a meadow near by, I climbed out of the crattor that was created by the impact of my body, shaking the remaining soil from my clothing and hair. I looked around and didn't have a clue to where I was. "Isn't this just lovely" my throat still burned from the dirt that was forced down my mouth when I landed, it made me heave and cough.

I was safe for the moment, or at least that's what I thought until I heard a low growl emanating from behind me. _**Aw crap, what now?**_was my only thought.

Slowly, I turned to face the creature that was making that most unwelcoming sound that hungry bears make when they're just coming out of hibernation. Clearly, I was invading someone's space. "Does my presence bother you, Sir?" I asked the bronze haired boy in front of me politely, trying to avoid any altercation seeing as i couldn't fly away just yet and I would make myself sick if i teleported; I was already feeling a bit dizzy from the fall.

He raised from his half crouch, but still stared me down suspiciously. "How are you still alive?"

"I'm guessing that's a 'yes' then..," I said, ignoring him and continued to dust myself off.

"Answer the question," he seemed to be annoyed at my blowing him off.

Ugh, he was so demanding, almost rude. Who did he think he was talking to me in that manner? "Well, my heart is still beating isn't it.." I whispered sarcastically; he wasn't going to get much out of me acting that way.

"You fell from the _sky,_ you shouldn't even be alive right now. If your not human, then what are you?"

I could tell he wasn't comfortable standing so close to a creature unknown. He didn't know what I was capable of and I couldn't blame him for his defensive behavior, but it was starting to annoy me. "Look, I'm sorry about your meadow and I'd be happy to fix it for you, okay?" I turned around and hunched over releasing my wings; when they were fully spread they became solid (Her wings sink into her back when she isn't using them. They appear on her back as a tattooed outline of bird wings,) and my feathers grew back new and shiny. I shook them to get off the silver goo that covered each feather. "Listen, I don't have time for 20 questions right now. I'll answer them some other time."

He stood there in shock running his fingers through his already disheveled hair. "You're an Angel."

"Ha, not the kind you're thinking."

He began to pace, "What's your name? Mine is-"

"Edward," I interrupted with a brilliant grin spread across my face. "Don't be surprised, I know alot of things; more than you think."

Edward was speechless and I had the feeling that this did not happen often, "Take your time."

"I'll have to tell Carlisle about you. I don't understand how Alice couldn't see this, see you here. Why didn't she say anything" He seemed to be talking to himself.

"You don't have to tell him about me, I can do that myself. Hmm" I took a look into his mind to see what I could be missing. "Alice did see, she didn't tell you because you would find me soon enough; or I would find you. It wasn't important" I explained to him, - I found it funny that vampires could actually be confused - the look on his beautiful face was priceless.

"where did you come from?" He asked me; curiosity sparkling in his eyes.

"If you're asking if I came from heaven, the answer is no. I-" I was cut off by a wave of pressure that sped through the air and hit me directly in the chest causing me to fly across the field and hit three trees; breaking them in the process. _**A Spirit Wave...**_ It didn't hurt, it just caused me further annoyance. I knew exactly who did it.

Quickly, I sprung into a crouch and tried to focus on what was happening, then i caught sight of Edward. He had my attacker pinned to the ground; his teeth not far away from his throat about to rip it open. "NO!" I screamed for him to stop. He couldn't hurt him, he was only a child and I wouldn't allow it. Thinking I wouldn't get to him fast enough; even with my superhuman speed I teleported just behind him and caught him in a choke hold dragging him away and causing more damage to the beautiful grass; I really was very sorry about it but he couldn't hurt the boy,he just couldn't.

"What do you think you are doing?! The boy attacked you and he's going to escape," he growled, furious. Then I dropped him and knelt down on top of him with my knees pressed against his chest so he wouldn't move.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me."

He grabbed at my ankles and tugged, making me fall flat on top of him. When he attempted to flip us over I stuck my arms into the ground on either side of his head using them as an anchor. "Sorry Edward, but I _will not_ allow you to kill my brother!"

A / N: Oh my gosh, who could the mystery angels be?! if you think you know who they are let me know! You could be right, but who knows ( hehehe, I do!)

REVIEW PLEASE! Help, I need help!

-Ecko Fraust


End file.
